


Sodie Pop.

by mr_charles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_charles/pseuds/mr_charles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants something to eat. Sam... Sam wants something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sodie Pop.

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown timeline. Probably when Sam had no soul because this seems like something that could happen when you have no soul?

Dean knew that sound before he even opened the door of the motel room he and Sammy had been sharing.

It had only been an hour (not even that) before when he told Sam that he was going to find something that resembled food at the diner just up the interstate. But as Dean fumbled with the hotel key, he heard the unmistakable sounds of…

Sex.

“Christ Sammy, you couldn’t be bothered to put a sock on the doorknob?” Dean asked quietly as he stepped back from the door. He sat on the window ledge, unsure of what to do with himself. He took a long pull of his soda and leaned his head against the window. He wondered what kind of girl Sammy had been able to pick up. A lonely cleaning lady? A tourist from Ohio?

“F-Fuckin’ Christ.” If Dean presses his ear to the glass, he can hear Sammy panting. Judging from the pants and groans, he’s plowing some bitch good. “

Sam, I don’t like you using religious blasphemy,” Dean can hear Cas say in his usual serious voice. Dean lets himself have a small laugh. Did Cas just seriously cock-block his brother? He waits for the fearful squeal of the girl as she reacts to this strange man appearing in the motel room, but it never comes.

“Sorry Cas. You’re just—oh God—so good.” Dean’s eyes bulge out and he drops his soda onto the cement. Sammy and-and Cas? Oh God. Really? Dean’s first reaction is that of jealousy. He’d always thought that if anyone was going to pop the angel’s cherry, it would be him.

His second reaction is confusion. How did that happen? Dean imagines a cheesy porn set-up, like the copy of Casa Erotica that Gabriel left with them. Was Sam just lounging around in cheap lingerie, twirling his hair coquettishly, and suddenly Cas showed up with his white button-up ripped open to reveal delicious abs? Did Cas announce that he was there to ravish— Dean, stop it. He was getting way too carried away with something like that. He looked at the cement and tried to count all the suspicious stains but he couldn’t get the images out of his mind.

_Cas on all fours with that fucking trench coat rucked up to his mid back so Sam could lick him open._

_Sam with a hand knotted in Castiel’s hair as he coos to Cas what a good boy he is; Cas is trying not to choke on Sam’s dick._

_“And after I’m done with you,” Sam is grunting out as he fucks Cas hard, “I’m going to give you to Dean so you can show him what I’ve taught your pretty little mouth to do.”_

Dean gulps and crosses his legs to try and relieve some of the pressure. There’s a dozen, a hundred, a million!- red lights going off in his mind but now he can hear Castiel’s serious voice losing its edge as he gasps out, “Sam, I like your hair when it’s long like this.”

“Tell me why you like it Cas,” Sam says.

“I like being able to hold on to it when you do…things to my vessel.”

“Like this?” Dean wishes he could see what Sam did because it fucking made Cas shout. “Or this?”

Dean can hear that Cas is begging now. “Yes, yes, all those things. Yes!”

It’s quiet after that. Dean thinks they’re done until he can hear Sam’s voice go “Oh really?” The curtain on the window draws back and Dean damn near trips trying to stand up and look normal.

“Hiya Dean!” Sam says in a voice way too perky for someone who’s standing in front of a window stark-ass naked. Dean looks over Sammy’s shoulder to see Cas sprawled and boneless on the bed. “How long you been listening?”

“Huh, what?” Dean stammers out. Smooth, Dean. Sammy holds up a finger then leaves the window. Seconds later, the door to the motel room opens and Sam is beckoning him in. Dean dashes into the room (before someone sees, ya know?) and the fast food is left ignored on the sidewalk.


End file.
